The present invention relates to a type of net posts for ball games and, in particular, to improvements on a portable type of such net posts.
In the affluent society of today, greater emphasis has been placed on leisure life than ever before. Activities such as camping, picnic, excursion are favored by many. On such occasions, people will enjoy the life in the country. To make the outdoor activities more interesting, ball games or exercises such as badminton, volleyball, tennis, and the like which can be played by most of the people are popular. In order that such ball games can be played outdoors at places other than the dedicated playgrounds, a combination, portable net posts for ball games is now available on the market.
In general, conventional portable net posts for ball games are each comprised of three hollow metal tubes which are connected in series to become an individual post wherein each post is of a configuration which can be separated and assembled such that the posts can be carried along. Individual hollow metal tubes are connected by fitting one end of the tube of smaller diameter into one end of another tube of larger diameter. Thus, so far as the portability of the nest posts is concerned, conventional posts can be reduced only in length for carrying purpose without substantial reduction in dimensions. Also, such net posts, when used for different ball games (such as badminton, tennis, or volleyball), are rather inconvenient to operate due to the fact that different heights required for the net for different ball games and that the net is fastened directly to the posts by strings.
In addition, with the current trend in international trade, for products to be competitive in the world market, shipment and handling has become a major concern for the manufacturers. That is to say, costs of the products can be reduced in the market if it is possible to effectively reduce the dimensions of the products such that the shipping expenses are substantially reduced.